


Impulse Control

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Brainwashing, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, Hypnosis, Lactation, M/M, NSFW, Sex Slave, Torture, bitchsuit, cumflation, electrostim, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: contains Dark themes of torture, mind control and sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe this hadn't been the best decision he could have made.

He should have known he was getting in over his head, but then it hadn't seemed to be something entirely insurmountable when he'd started. What threat was a ship full of PSI-COM troopers when there was the possibility of Serah being held there? The others had tried to dissuade him. At the very least they'd wanted him to hold back until a more suitable battle plan could be made. But there hadn't been time! The ship was due to take off any moment and if he wasn't on it, there was a very real possibility of them getting away!

If they left, any hope of finding Serah went with them.

He couldn't wait for help. 

~Then again, help might not have been a bad thing!~ Snow rounded, the blue light pulsing from his fist was a powerful force against any assailant, and the troopers fell back or found out just how willing he was to use it against them. One blow broke the arm of an attacker, another took out his shoulder. Most of these were basic grunts, no real threat to him. He needed to find someone with information who could tell him where Serah was being held.

There might have been something to the idea of doing this with some degree of subtlety and finesse. But that really wasn't his style. What was the point of being a hero if you went about a rescue mission quietly? 

Another small group headed towards him and he growled. “I don't want you!” He flung his power at them with ferocity, lashing out with a kick to the chest and leaving one to be knocked against the wall. He hauled the man up and tore his helmet off. They were far less intimidating without those demonic yellow eyes glaring at you inhumanly. “I want to know who is in charge here! Who is your ranking officer?”

The trooper grimaced and spat in his face, lifting up a knee to hit him in the stomach. Snow took the connection and proceeded to remind the trooper who he was dealing with. Two hits and the guy slumped on the floor like a boneless pile of jelly. He turned, dissatisfied with the altercation thus far. This was a military airship transporting a high profile prisoner. SOMEONE had to be in charge of everything. They wouldn't trust it to nothing but grunts. 

He ended up in the same confrontation two more times. Each time he demanded to know who was their commanding officer, who was the man in charge. And both times he was given nothing but a fight. Normally that would have been just fine. He got immense enjoyment from knocking their metal heads together. But not when Serah was at risk. 

It wasn't until the third assault that he realized something. They could have come at him from every direction at once. Surely they had the numbers. And in these halls they had to have some form of defensive technology set up. So why weren't they using it? He took out another trooper and suddenly dodged down another direction, testing his theory. Sure enough, within moments another few showed up, blocking his path. He ignored them and rushed through another pathway only to find a blockade slammed up, enforcing a choice not his own.

~Son of a bitch!~ They were herding him! Wherever they wanted him to go was almost certainly somewhere he didn't want to be! Snow began changing directions rapidly, fighting only when it became clear that there was no other option. Another turn, another hallway he didn't know. He was starting to think he should have taken a closer look at those schematics before daring out on his own for this! ~Too late for regrets!~ Snow readied himself. Wherever they were sending him, it was going to be to their advantage. The Airship Palamicia was their headquarters, surely they'd have more to throw at him than basic troopers. Would they have a Reaver? Marauders? 

But that really wasn't what worried him. What could they be doing to Serah? Was kind of twisted experimentation could they be exposing her to? She was too valuable, too powerful a resource for them to risk killing. Wherever she'd been kept, whatever state she was in, he was sure to at least find her alive.

However the likelihood of his good health was getting slimmer with every passing moment. 

Snow checked around, realizing he'd managed to loose them...or they'd gotten him exactly where they wanted him. He could see something looming up ahead, a central area of some sort. As he entered the circle, a dozen pathways were open to him, and he looked about, expecting to be ambushed from all sides. “Well? Come and get me you bastards! I'm waiting!” 

The dull whirl of machines and turbines echoed as they did all through the ship. He could not hear the metal clacking of trooper boots headed towards him.

Without warning, a metal door slammed shut, blocking a path. 

Then another came down, and Snow felt his chest clench. “No!” He ran for an ally only to narrowly jump back before he could be blocked. They were closing by twos and threes now, quickly offering him no alternative for escape! As they routes were cut off, he began to notice a thick miasma seeping through the vents. “You...you...c-cowards!” he roared, his powers warming through his veins. He didn't know what to do with it yet. He turned to try and blast his way through a blockade only to find his movements quickly becoming hampered. He tried to block the mist with his bandanna and fell to his knees, choking on the fumes. As his vision became disoriented, Snow could tell his limbs were going numb, the blue strata of power dying with impotent rage. 

As his world began to turn dark, the blockades opened, and he could hear a set of heavy boots walking towards him. The vents were reversed and the sickening gas was sucked out, leaving him as it's victim. A cruel chuckle echoed in his ears and a booted toe nudged him. “Have him set up in the brig. We've a long journey ahead of us, and I'm sure the ships troops could use some...entertainment.”


	2. Chapter 2

He was drug between two troopers, the drugged state keeping him impotent in their grasp. He did not know where they were taking him, but wherever it was, Snow was quite certain he didn't want to be there. His limbs would not obey his own toughs. They hung limply from his torso without tension or control. Lights flashed past his vision and he had the vague sensation of being taken down. An elevator. They were taking him to the brig.

The landed and the troopers pulled him off, throwing him forward to the Brig Officer. 

“Who's this?”

“No one who's name needs remembered.”

He wasn't a stupid man. This was some kind of shared knowledge between them. The PSI-Com kept details of everything and everyone. Every prisoner would have been recorded in extreme details, height, weight, blood type. Hell the dirt under their fingernails was recorded.

So the idea that he was exempt from this was probably not a good one.

The Brig Officer gave him one look, then stood off to the side. “Cell 223 is free. Put him in there.”

They drug him. He tried to look as they passed by, but there were no slits between irons for him to peer at those kept here. The doors were reinforced, locked and barred. He could see a keypad off to one side. He could hear someone sobbing in one of the cells. Was this a prisoner transport? Could Serah be here? He lifted his head to call out, but his throat constricted and he could not hear anything escape but for a croaking noise. 

The cell they pulled open was dark and foreboding. Snow looked about as best he could. It was a circular room with no windows, but he could hear the whirling of the propeller blades at a distance through the metal. There was a grate in the floor at the center and above it he could see something being drug down by one of the troopers. 

“Here get em up. We need to keep him well restrained.” The PSI-COM trooper ordered through his helmet as they hauled their captive man up on his knees. “Shit. He's limp as a noodle.” They struggled for a moment with his weight, trying to keep his immobile form upright long enough to get him situated. A thick metal collar was snapped about his throat, tightened until it could be snapped shut with the locking mechanism as two green lights went off, showing it to be secure. A bar extended from either side with it's own locking mechanism and his wrists were quickly fitted into them. 

“We haul him up like this he'll choke himself.” One of them mentioned off-handedly. “And I don't know about you but I don't fancy fucking around with a corpse.”

“Hold on a moment.” One of them took a syringe from their pack and injected him with it in the hip.

Everything began to flare to life! His muscles began to spasm and it felt like fire was peeling off his skin! He jerked in his bonds, his voice finding itself as he howled out and the guards backed away.   
The trooper clicked a button the the wall and the chain began to retract, pulling the man up off the ground and onto his feet. He unfurled like a bolt of fabric, his skin prickling as sensation returned to it and his feet got under him. 

“Alright get him stripped. Somebody go turn on the water pressure and we'll...”

“Fuck...you!” he splattered out, trying to control his awkward movements enough to kick out against them. 

They were well prepared for this. It took two troopers on each foot but they managed to get them locked down to the grates with an improvised set of cuffs, keeping him in a relatively manageable position. The knives came out, and they began to cut his clothing from his body.

“Stop it! Stop all your twitching, asshole!” One of them shouted, giving Snow a slap in the face with the back of his glove. “You pull that shit, I slip with a knife, and there you have it. You're bleeding to death in a cell. Is that what you're after?”

“Gotta be better than sitting here with you pigs.” He growled. He wasn't a fool by any means. Their intentions were pretty damn clear. He had no intention of playing garrison whore for whatever shit they were into.

“Well this is where you are and this is where you're staying.” The trooper smacked him again as they got clear of him and a lever was pulled, the freezing cold water spraying out from spigots on the wall as an unfriendly pressure. 

Snow twitched, trying from instinct to guard himself and failing as he was held in this position of lewd voyeuristic pleasure. The guards took their time, chuckling in their armor, safely hidden from such exposure. His white blond hair clung to his face and he sputtered as it drenched him, leaving him shaking as it was turned off. He took a few deep breaths, wishing he had the power to curse with a glare. 

“Right. Get the kit. He needs cleaned inside and out.”

They drug in a cart with a pump and hose attached to it, a bulbous nozzle full of holes stemming out from one end.

“No...”

“Ouh. So thats what it takes to get a little humility from you huh? Not so tough once you realize what you've got coming to you.” There was a cruel chuckle as the man took off his glove, revealing a muscular hand. He fiddled with the nozzle, examining it as he walked around the back. “Now it's gonna go easier if you don't start all that jerking around shit again. You stick that pretty ass out and I might even be persuaded to spit on you for lube.” The trooper held up the shining metal tip to his face. “But either way, it's going in.”


	3. Chapter 3

Snow thrashed in the bonds, kneeling and exposed before his captors as they wheeled the device closer. He could hear the dull noise of liquid sloshing around on the inside, splashing up against the clear panels near the top. He could only hope it was water. He didn't have the stomach to consider any other alternative. As one of the guards began to prep the machine, turning on the pumping mechanism so it could begin to flush the hose out, and other gripped him by the ass and pried his cheeks apart. “Don't you dare you sick, twisted fucks!” 

“This ones got a real mouth on him!”

“They usually do. But don't worry. That never lasts long once they get cleaned out.” A cruel laughter rose through the room as the nozzle began to drip it increased to a steady trickle and they approached him with what could only be described as malicious glee for his dire predicament. “Hold him open.”

“Shit! Don't...you fucking...don't you dare!” Snow jerked to and fro, trying to fight, or at least put up enough of a struggle to convince himself he'd done his best later on. A rough gloved hand pulled his cheeks apart, showing off the dusky pink hole. Someone hacked and spat, leaving warm spittle to glide down over his crack. “Gross fuck.” he retorted with a scowl.

“Be grateful. I couldn't done this dry.” The guard smeared it around, leaving a glistening trail around the wrinkle. “Okay give to me.” He took the spigot and rubbed it over the thick dollop before starting to work the hollow metal tube into the resistant hole. “Come on now. Relax. Relax. You're not going anywhere.”

Snow was not naive. He'd played with himself before with the same kind of curiosity any guy might have while masturbating. But there was a distinct difference between fucking himself with his fingers and the unrelenting press of something metal and invasive up into his body. “You have no right ot do this! Do you treat all your prisoners with such contempt?” 

“Scream about it all you want. But ultimately, your threats are impotent. Whatever you say here, whatever you try to do, we have the control.” The lead guard watched as one of his assistants twisted and began to work the tube up inside, refusing to acknowledge the insistent shaking from their victim. “But go on, please. Make a spectacle of yourself till you get worn out. Might not be as entertaining, but it'll make things a hell of a lot easier for us.” 

Snow strained up, his body twisting through instinct to try and avoid the demanding press up into his body. It was not wet enough by any extent and the grating sensation inside was far from enjoyable. He shook his head more to relieve the emotional build up than for any good it would do. 

“Deep enough?”

“Yes sir. Can't go any deeper.” The second pushed and tugged at the nozzle and Snow let his lips part in a short bleat of pain. 

“Good. Get him cleaned out. Can't have any fun when they're all dirty like this.” 

The machine was turned on and for a brief moment, Snow thought he was safe. Nothing seemed to happen. Maybe he'd gotten stupidly lucky! Maybe it was broken? Maybe...

The first sense of discomfort announced itself with a dull press on the inside of his belly. Snow shifted his hips awkwardly and grunted out in a gurgling voice as he became aware of a harsh, expanding sensation. “H-hhuhuh? Huh!” It continued, the tedious put put put put put put put put noise filling the back of his brain. He tried to adjust himself, only to feel a new sagging ache in his lower abdomen. 

“About a half a cup.” The second announced.

“Just now starting to feel it eh? You think that hurts? That's nothing. We've got a long way to go.” The commanding officer came around to the front, rubbing his mustache as he watched Snow try to keep the strain off his face. “Every second it's on you start to get more and more full. And a big tough guy like you? I'm sure you can take plenty.”

Snow tried valiantly to ignore the distracting talk. He began to try and breath steadily, shaking his head as the inflation became an insistence, the machine now running at a steady pace. He didn't dare look down, but he felt sure his belly had to be massive by now!

“Bout at a cup, sir.”

~A cup? A cup?!~ Snow groaned. How much could they possibly expect him to hold? A mere cup and he felt sure he was bound to burst at any moment! As time progress, he discovered himself trying desperately to squeeze tight, as if he could hold back what was bound to happen.“I...” he shuddered, hating himself for admitting to weakness. “I need to...go to the restroom.”

The guards chuckled with one another, clearly quite amused by his plight. “I'm sure. You want me to tug the thing out? Let you release?”

~Release!~ Snow groaned and lowered his gaze. This was awful! By far the most gut churning sensation he had ever been forced to endure. “I...I'm fucking...d-die before I let you ahhha! A-a-a-ah! Ahhha!” He had to have a pooch bulging out! 

“You know when you get all full up, I could have him plug you. Wonder how much of a bad ass you'd feel like with a pint of warm water up your ass all night? Huh?” The man slapped him across the face. “Hard to play tough guy when you're dying to release.” 

There was a bubbling, popping noise through his belly, and Snow's bottom lip began to tremble. With his eyes closed, he craned his head up towards the ceiling, his body twisting into strange positions if he thought it might provide a few seconds of badly needed relief. Another few seconds and he let out a pained little bleat, his resolve starting to weaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow hung there in the bonds, his stomach turning itself inside out. He had been filled, forced to empty in front of his captors, and then the cycle was repeated until he was clean enough for them. They'd let him fall to his knees on the wet grate, spraying the hose against to ensure everything was washed down before he was left to dangle. Everything cramped, his insides all knotted up and sick with tension. He could feel his asshole flexing as if trying to squeeze itself shut properly. He didn't want to stand. His thighs felt like jelly even in this humiliating position. He lifted his head as the door opened and managed a dark glower in the face of his captors. “Back for more?”

“You just don't know when to let up, do you?” The lead guard grinned. “Good. Who knows, might make you more fun to play with in the long run. Of course thats all gonna depend on how well you take to the serum.” 

“Serum?” Snow glanced over at the roller table being brought in. He could see several fluid bags, each one full of a strange, iridescent blue liquid sloshing around. It made him sick just to think of water right now, but he kept his eyes on the cart, trying to mentally prepare for what was about to occur. Some of the items he could make out easily enough. A heart rate monitor, electrode pads, wires. That didn't bode well in the least. 

A few of the items looked suspicious in their own way, and he didn't dare let it come to the forefront of his mind what they were going to be used for. 

“Now are you gonna go easy, or hard.” The guard asked, holding it a staff with an electrical charge snapping from the tip. 

Snow bared his teeth like a wolf being challenged, but he didn't have the energy in him to put any venom behind it. He was exhausted, cramping, and his muscles protested every movement. So the very worst of it was his deathly glare as they began to pull him into position. The first thing they did was attach the electrodes to his body, the tacky underside sticking easily to the more sensitive places on his skin. They covered his dark nipples, a few more places down the line from his belly button to his pelvis. His thighs were jerked apart and another was placed on his perineum, two on the inside of either thigh, and one directly above his cock. As the did this, the lead guard continued to speak to him.

“Now I'm going to make this abundantly simple for you to understand. You're one of those people the higher ups want disappear. Now this means one of two things. Either I shot you point blank in the head and dump you down a garbage tube.” He held up two fingers to Snow's temple and made a gunshot sound. “Or, you get an attitude correction, and you get to stick around for as long as you can stay entertaining. You're a good looking piece of ass, which means we gotta do the hard work of settling you down so we can have fun without having to worry.”

“Fun? Worry? What are you talking about?” Snow's attention was far more focused on the way they were connecting the wires to the main processor core. “You can't fucking be serious! This is torture!”

“What did you think was going to happen, huh? You were just gonna sit here in the cells till you can find some way to cause trouble? No. I don't think so. We're gonna see how long you can make yourself useful.” He took a chair and flipped it, straddling the seat as he gave the ok for the processor to be turned on. For a split second there was nothing but a charging hum, then three lights on the side turned green. “Now, repeat after me, “I am a whore. I service the PSI-com troopers whenever required.”

“Fuck you and the hole you came out of!” They flipped the switch. The nerve endings were on fire! It bolted through him with uncompromising ruthlessness, his muscles giving a hard jerk as electricity filled his veins. He had not been ready! Not by any stretch of the imagination! Snow threw his head back and managed a low, bleating shriek!

“Lets try that again.” The guard said when the jolt was over. ““I am a whore. I service the PSI-com troopers whenever required.”

Snow took a shuddering breath, swallowing back his spittle as he managed to meet the guards eyes. “Good for you. Even a PSI-com should have career goals.” They hit him with it again, his body jerking back and forth like an earthquake. He managed to grit his teeth, but that only made it worse, his gums hurting from the sheer force of it. When the button released he hung there limp for a moment, trying to reorient himself. 

“This doesn't have to be so rough. Everyone thinks they can hold out at first. But give a guy four days or this, maybe six if he's tough, and they all break eventually.” The guard smiled. “You're just wasting our time. We all know what the outcome of this is gonna be. Why fight it? It's not all that bad. Hell maybe the guys will take a liking to you. That can come with all sorts of perks.” 

“I am not a plaything for a bunch of goons in tin cans!” Snow began and took the next firing like he as going to spasm till his brain hurt! He couldn't tell what was worse! The way it seared through his chest, his heart beating faster every time, or the way it seemed to be splitting right through his testicles like it was trying to sterilize him! When the fingers released the switch this time, a pathetically soft groan won it's way through his lips, and the man in charge shook his head.

“Sooner or later, everyone breaks. You're only making it worse on yourself.”


	5. Chapter 5

Resistance was to be met with pain. 

He was not entirely sure how long he had been here thus far, much less how long they'd been keeping this up. Snow knew he was capable of going two or three days without sleep if he had to, but he had never done it under such circumstances before. Exhaustion was starting to creep into his flesh, making it harder to put up a real fight. He had not been fed. He had been allowed water. He had not slept. He had been hanging here for what might have been hours or days. And every time he refused to answer as demanded, they flicked the switch and electricity peeled through his body.

At first he had been able to form coherent threats, sarcastic remarks, anything he could to keep them from getting what they wanted. Soon enough he'd begun thrashing, trying to pull himself from the bondage. That only gave them reason to turn up the dial and make him shriek. Struggles dissolved into yelling, cursing, and spasms of pain. 

Now, he was at the point where he could only shake and writhe as the electricity coursed through him with unmerciful force. He gurgled, head rolling back as he looked a the steel grates above him, mouth dry from howling, muscles at such a point of laxity that they could no longer hold him up. 

The guard snapped his fingers in front of Snows face a few times. “Well...he's getting there. But he's no where near where we want him.” He gave the man a slap and Snow grit his teeth, glaring with anything he had left in him. He shouldn't have bothered. He just looked pathetically impotent. “Alright get him down and get him in the suit. Looks like we need to take this to the next level.”

“More fun for us, right Sir?” One of the others mentioned with a nasty laugh. They turned off the collar and manacles, the lights flashing red before releasing and allowing him to fall to the ground. They yanked the electrodes off his body, little red squared left behind as a reminder of this. 

He had a brief, foolhardy plan of making a break for it. He could kick the guard when they undid him, wrestle free, get hold of a weapon and remove the three guards as a problem then make a break for it. This died in it's infancy as the shackles were undone and he slumped on the ground in a boneless heap. He groaned, trying with valiant effort to move and barely managing to drag himself onto his hands before exhaustion swept over him again. 

“Aww. That was almost impressive.” The chief guard snorted and put a boot on the back of his head. “You think you're going somewhere pretty boy? Oh now. You've gone and made me impatient. And now, you're gonna have to be taught a lesson.”

The other two guards brought over a folded contraption of what looked like black latex body suit laced with blue stripes. Snow could see belts and buckled there, and as they unfolded it, he could see where it allowed for hands and feet to be entirely covered. Still, he did not truly begin to freak out until he saw the eyeless hood. 

~Oh god no!~

It took some doing to get him into it, especially as he was unable (and frankly unwilling) to aid them in their efforts. A sense of deep horror began to weed through him as they moved his limbs and tugged on the fabric, zipping it up until his body was entirely covered. His limbs were neatly folded, the belt straps wrapped around them to keep them in place. When his feeling came back, if his feeling came back, he would be forced to move about on his elbows and knees, hips thrust up and presenting in this humiliating position. 

Snow had not failed to notice the zipper 'conveniently' placed at his crotch. Not had he missed that they had left it open. 

The chief guard knelt again, sliding the eyeless hood on over his face and putting the hole over his mouth, adjusting it here and there to be sure it fit. “Get the serum ready. I think it's time we start to take a more direct hand in his training. Get the serum going. That'll warm this pretty boy right up.”

Snow could not see what they were doing now, he could only listen to the metallic clicking and shuffling of feet as they prepared for the next step in this humiliation. He jumped when someone touched the collar around the hood and attached something to it. A low thrum echoed and his stomach clenched. He could feel the stripes along the suit start to grow warm, and somehow he became very aware of the way his skin felt. At first it was almost a comfort, like a blanket fresh from the dryer on a cold morning. Soon enough it leeched into his skin. Snow began to realize he was undulating in this position, his body flush and strangely hungry.

“There we go. Now let me show you what happens when you behave.” 

A hand gripped his soft cock and began to fondle it tenderly, kneading the exposed manhood with wry interest. Snow's first noise was one of indignant shock! That changed in a heartbeat, the serum now coursing through him with wanton determination. He sucked in so hard a breath that his belly showed every muscles, and when he let it out a low, dark groan came with it. 

“Thats it. See how nice it feels? It can get so much better too.” The PSIcom captain crooned in his ear. “All you gotta do, is tell me your place. Come on. Say it, pretty boy. Say: “I am a whore.”

Snow's bottom lip trembled, and he shook his head, his cock's treachery hurting his pride almost more than the enema. He could not BARE to hear himself whimper like this! But it escaped his lips none the less.

“You like it, don't you? Yeah. You like getting a little relief huh? Come on. Come on let it out. Won't be as bad as you think.”

Snow trembled from the floor up, and somewhere between the stripping pain of the electrical shocks and this slow, steady hand, he began to feel a crack in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

They were dragging something in. Through the bleary loss of his senses, Snow could only guess at what cruel device they intended to use on him now. A hand patted his back, offering a snide and mocking comfort as they began to prepare it. He could only listen to the clinking of metal and popping noises of a gear being turned and tightened. 

“Now we've all got duties to get back to. But don't you worry, we've worked out a little something to keep our new pet busy while we're gone.” 

A set of fingers caressed up his backside, playing with his asshole and pushing in the cold wet slide of lubrication. Snow gurgled in his throat, trying to jerk away from it. Useless. He could only stumble and squirm in the latex prison, his body starting to feel the strain of being confined in this unbearably tight confinement. One finger snaked down deep as wriggled in him before a second joined, providing him with a cruel and stimulating ache.

“Ouh I like that noise. Come on. Make it again, slut.” 

Snow bit his lip, but none the less that humiliating noise ground out from his throat with wanton hunger. It didn't seem right that his body should betray him like this! It had to be the serum! A coarse and heady warmth was pulling around his insides, using his stress and anxiety against him to ensure a more dizzy and hungry feeling in his brain. Everything seemed wrapped in a foggy haze of desire, and he could feel himself breathing it in. 

The fingers withdrew and he groaned as they scooted their new instrument closer to him. Snow turned his head this way and that. What was worse? Know he was going to be make to cry out or not knowing what thing they would be using on him?

“Easy now. No not that one. There we go.” The lead guard said and Snow heard a click of something being attached. “Here give it to me.”

Snow yelped as a blunt and rounded tip was pressed to his asshole before another click was heard. Without mercy it pushed up inside of him, the sound of a motor just barely audible over his own sudden panic! “NO!” he bleated and tried to wrestle himself away from it as the piston shoved the girth into his body! Two fingers had not been enough to stretch him for this! It pushed deeper, filling him up, expanding his tunnel until Snow felt it hit the limits of what he had to offer. “NO! T-take it out! Take it out you fucking sons a bitches!” 

“Won't do you much good to whine about it.” The guard informed him as the slow drag of retraction pulled the cock back out. “You've got no one to blame but yourself. You coulda just behaved, done what you were told. But no. You decided to be a little bitch and do things the hard way.” 

He began to pant as the tip rested at the tight ring of muscles before plunging back in, creating a dark burning sensation amid the thrust. “NuuuugH! Nu...nuoh! No stop it! Ah!” It moved in and out, forcing the raw stimulation into him, exciting the nerve endings as the pulse began to blossom into a throbbing pleasure. His new low moan of excitement shames him to the core, and Snow whines loudly for them as they turned up the dial. His little yelps of excitement followed in the steady rhythm of the machines fucking, and his body could only buck submissively from it's awkward balance. 

“He's starting to get into it now.” Another of the PSI-com troopers seemed utterly thrilled by this observation. “Give him a couple days and he'll be just a compliant little fucktoy.”

“He already is. He just doesn't know it yet.” 

Snow groaned as he heard the next click, quickening the pace of the machine. He could hear the boots of the guards tap past him as they went out to their duties before a hand rested on the back of his head. 

“Aww. Don't look so sad. We'll be back after next rotation to check on you in...oh about six hours or so.” He added with a nasty chuckle. “This thing'll shoot lube up in you so you don't get too raw. Can't have any fun if we break you too early.” He patted the back of Snows head in the most condescending fashion that he could. “Oh! One more thing. A little something to help you understand your new place.”

Snow felt headphones being lowered down over his ears before they were tightened so he couldn't shake them off. He tried though, he gave himself at least that much credit in this. They were turned on and the dull buzzing of white noises filled his brain. Just beyond that he could hear his tormentors boots fade away and the door slide close. A ding told him it had secured, leaving him alone with the machine as the new monotone voice began to flood his ears. 

:During the course of long haul transits, PSI-com troopers are in need of relief during their duties. S a prison in transit, your old life is now dead to you. You have been selected to remain on board as a companion in order to provide physical stress relief to the troopers whenever it is required of you. Your new position in life has been chosen for you. You have no purpose beyond this. Succeed in your purpose and you will be permitted to continue. Failure will be met with termination. You have no life beyond this purpose. Dedicate yourself to this fulfillment. :

Snow began to sob under his hood, his limbs shaking as the message started over again, enforcing itself through this dull but unquestionable rhetoric. The machine would not stop, the hard connection pushing him forward as if it meant to punctuate every other word into his psyche. Unrelenting, unmerciful, it was meant to break him mentally and physically, until he was nothing but the role they needed him to fulfill.


	7. Chapter 7

You have no life beyond this purpose.

He had yelled at them, using every curse he knew and inventing a few new ones. As the hours wore on, he began screaming out, letting all his fury peel from his throat in notes of roaring rage as if they were still listening. He was ignored, abandoned, trapped, and yet they would not even give him the dignity of their attention. Not until he was what they desired of him. A toy, little more than a doll to shoot their load off into. 

Eventually, Snow just began to sob.

The cold lubricant brought scant consolation. He knew it had been offered only so as to avoid injuring him, and every time the dildo squirted another wet mess into his body, he could feel it coat his insides to help the toy glide in and out.

It was gliding now, no point in denying the inevitable. As the hard pounding of the toy slunk deeper into his body, he began to realize there was no traction left, his ass becoming a wet and gaping hole. Fine. Just fine. He fucking hoped it stayed that way. He wouldn't give those sick fucks any pleasure of he could help it!

When he least expected it, the machine changed it's angle, thrusting the blunt head of the cock up against his prostate. Without warning his bleating sobs took on a higher note, and Snow felt himself bare down on the new sensation without any choice.

Dedicate yourself to this fulfillment.

A hot little pant escaped and he shook himself, bobbing his head side to side, whispering his own private plea to his disobedient body. “No! Nonononono! No! Please no! Ouh! Please no!” He sucked in air and tried to twitch on his delicate balance, but it only made things worse! Presented and restrained, his body was at the mercy of this contraption! It had found his prostate and was decidedly making use of it for it's own perverted ends. 

It was unfair that his own body would be used against him like that. He could blame the drugs all he wanted, but it didn't help his own fracturing mental state to know how close he was to cumming. 

The first time it was almost a relief. Cum shot from his shuddering frame and he howled! OH how he howled till his throat was raw! Snow shook his head and felt his balls empty on the tile beneath him, the sudden seizing of his body leaving him too exhausted to remain on his elbows and knees any longer. He slumped to the floor, but the machine did not stop. He felt it drive in without any care for his state, the brutal embarrassment of a prostate orgasm doing nothing to give him mercy. 

The second orgasm made him roll his eyes back and wheeze. Would it never end? Would he never be allowed a moments rest? His body acted for him, drive on my some determination to survive against this. 

Your old life is now dead to you.

“Please...” he managed, moaning between syllables, racked with undeniable pleasure and the fucking burn of being rubbed till he was sore. “Please...I...” Snow hated himself. In the back of his mind he found a dark loathing and hoped no one was there as he said it. “I'll be good.” he gasped when the machine squirted him with lube once more, ensuring he remained loose. “I'll be good. Make it stop! Please!”

The third made him shriek and he arched higher than he thought he could, like a gelding rearing in fright. It hit the very end of what he had available and Snow collapsed on the floor, no tension left in his body. He did not think he could stand how hard his cock was, dangling under him like a weight on his pelvis. It was not fair to cum and still be hard. He thought he might scream again if he was forced to cum once more. 

You have no purpose beyond this. 

You have no purpose beyond this. 

You have no purpose beyond this. 

He did not know when he had fallen unconscious. He did not remember when the machine had been stopped. But he did know when the hood was taken off, his sweat soaked brow wiped clean as the PSI-com troopers examined him. Snow did not have the will nor the strength to raise his voice against them. He lie there still, letting them undo the belts and buckles which had held him in place. Was pulled from him was a tight and broken little sob as his muscles stretched and his joints burned in protest from being stuck in the bitchsuit for so long. 

“Whats the commander want done with him?” One of them asked. 

“Said put him in a collar and get him in a cell. He'll check in on him tomorrow and if he's still get a mouth for something besides sucking cock we'll start this whole thing over again.” 

“If he had half the brain in him, he'd stop being difficult.” The trooper lifted the boneless Snow easily and slung him over his shoulder, taking him down the hall to an empty unit with a bed, a mattress, and a chamber pot in it. He laid their captive down with some small gentleness before taking a collar from his belt and lifting his head to snap it shut. “Whats this thing do anyhow?”

“Geez I keep forgetting this is your first run.” The older trooper pointed to the blue slots on the device. “It's got serum in it. Keep him doped up and docile for a while. Plus the tracker on it will make sure we always know where he is.”

“Does he really need that much security? This poor bastard doesn't even look like he can move much less run for it.”

“Trust me. If you'd have seen him earlier, you'd be surprised we didn't put manacles on his wrists and ankles.” He sniffed and rubbed his nose. “Come on. We gotta lock up and get to the main decks.” 

He was asleep before the door locked, the first moment of rest in what had to have been days overcoming him quicker than a summer storm. He did not dare think on what would be demanded of him tomorrow. He could only hope he had he resolve left to try and fight again.


	8. Chapter 8

He slept as he'd never slept before. Perhaps it was the drugs, more likely the exhaustion, but Snow did not rise until the door opened, allowing the guards to come in with their officer. The hovered over him, but Snow didn't dare move until he knew what was coming next. The fact that they closed the door behind him was not a good sign.

“Now, I'm hoping you understand things a little bit better at this point.” The Commander was back, looking down at him with a wretchedly smug grin on his face. “Can I depend on you to be a little bit better behaved from now on? Or do we need to restart this whole process?” 

He looked up at the man, limbs still worn and shaking, stomach flip flopping as he managed a soft nod.   
The commanding officer was no fool. He knew their plaything wasn't broken just yet. But he wanted to give Snow the opportunity to hang himself with his own rope. Snow knew he would have to play things out carefully if he wanted a chance to get lose. 

“Good. Good boy. We're gonna give you a chance to prove yourself. If you can show me that you're willing to play nice and do as you're told, we can start discussing where to go from here. But if you get nasty with me, if I hear any back talk, we're going to have to start over. Do you understand?” 

Snow nodded hesitantly. He was ordered to get down on his knees, a PSI-com trooper on either side with the commanding officer in the front. They weren't going to take any chances. One of them removed a pair of cuffs from their belt and applied them tightly, ensuring he wouldn't be able to fight back.

“Open your mouth.” The Commander ordered and stuck his fingers in as Snow obeyed. He pushed down against the tongue, forcing the jaw to hang wider. He shoved down the tongue and nodded as he saw the pretty eyes roll back. “Struggling to get it down huh?” He gave a short, cruel laugh. “Don't worry. You'll get plenty of practice from now on.” He jerked a thumb and one of the other troopers stood in front of Snow, unzipping his pants and tugging his belt off. “Now don't give me that look.” he said to the defiant glimmer in the poor things eyes. “You had to know this was coming.”

“And don't get any ideas about using those teeth.” The PSI com ordered him, wrenching Snow around by the hair to face down the barrel of his cock. “If I feel them scraping against the head of my cock I've got no problems pulling them out.”

Snow had never given a man a blow job before. Well...once when he was younger. But that had been some time ago. As the pants came down, he felt himself cringe away from it, only to be righted by the insistent fist of one of his guards. He groaned, dizzy from the strike, and as his mouth fell open the hard length of a prick slid down inside. Snow took only a second to steady himself before he was pushed down without mercy, the fat cock sliding down his gullet.

He gagged. There was no alternative as it blocked his airways, forcing him to gurgle up spit and make a crude noise. Just as quickly as he'd gone down, he was jerked back off the cock and struck with the back of a gloved fist, making his head swim. Snow grunted in pain, his head forcibly tilted up.

“When I put your head down, you better take that cock in till my balls are on your chin, you understand me?” He growled out, barely waiting for Snow to nod before he shoved the cock back where it belonged. 

Snow made himself loosen his jaw, widening it so that he wouldn't seem to be resisting. Again the thick head shoved down his throat, and he choked as it widened his neck, making a rounded bulge he could feel from the inside out. The PSI-com trooper was much, much stronger than he seemed to be. He held down the poor, exhausted man's head with only a little effort. 

“There ya go. Come on. Little bit more! YEAH!” He grunted, looking down at the nose pressed up in his pelvis, Snow shuddering when he was ripped back off again, gasping for air and shaking his head no. 

Not that this was in any way his decision. The other trooper had already pulled his own cock free from his trousers. It met with Snow's lips and he took hold of their captive by the side of the head, giving hard, direct thrusts into his mouth. He seemed content enough to hit the back of the throat. Harsh gagging noises echoed in the area, which only seemed to invigorate their desires. 

The trooper jerked him back and forth, fucking his mouth out hard as he bashed his pelvis up against Snow's face. This wasn't meant to be gentle in any sense of the word. It was brutal, a clear and determined display of control over their plaything. One was or another, they were going to ensure that Snow learned his place. 

When the man tugged him back, intent on handing him off to the first for another round, Snow managed a garbled “Please...”

“Please what? You're not really gonna beg me to stop are you?” 

Snow nodded a yes, but gurgled out “No. Nuh j-just...” he choked and coughed, spitting to get all the slick fluid from his throat. “L-let me do it.”

The Commander actually looked like he was debating this before shaking his head. “I don't think so. Wouldn't want you to think you any any kind of control here.” he waved for the to continue, smiling only when he saw tears starting to form in the eyes of the poor thing choking down cock.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Snow yanked back just in time for the thick splatter of cum to jet out, landing over the bridge of his nose. He got one second of filthy realization before tears formed in his eyes, threatening to overpower him. He sucked down a gulp of air, shaking as he fought back that breaking moment with all his will. A hand wrenched his head back, and he jerked to the side as a hard smack made the cum fly off and plop down on the floor. 

“Do you need to go back into the bitch suit?”

“No!” He pleaded, forgetting himself at the prospect of being drug and forced back into that foul, unyielding suit once more. “No! Please! I-I'm trying! I'm trying!”

“Get on that cock.” Came the growling command.

Snow launched himself onto the prick, ignoring the dark, salty taste as he bobbed his head up and down, trying to work it in quickly. 

“Slow the fuck down! You think this is a game?” One of the PSI-com troopers snarled out at him and he took another smack to the back of the head. “Go slow. Nice and slow. There we go. Work your lips down.” 

What could he do but obey? He drew himself back and forth, running his tongue along the underside, trying to see what would please as he showed his 'willingness' to do as he was told. The guard who had jizzed on his face sat back on one of the bunks, stroking his semi-erection lazily as he watched their new boy toy entertain his friend. “You think he's ready to get fucked?”

“It hardly matters if he's ready or not.” The commanding officer waved his hand. “He'll be ready or he'll find himself back in the suit and on the machine for another rotation.”

Snow gurgled around the prick in his mouth as he felt hands part his cheeks and the sound of someone spitting on his pinkened and stretched hole. He did not know how long he'd slept, but as a finger breached him with cruel intensity, he knew it had been too long. “Lubricant!” He begged, pulling off his work for only a moment. “Please! Please just a little bit! Please!” 

“Be silent, cur!” Another strike and the cock shoved back into his mouth, filling his lips and shoving his tongue down with it's girth. “We should just put the damn ring in, sir. He's not got the sense in him to shut the hell up and do the only thing he's supposed to do.”

“Maybe you're right. He clearly still needs more training before we can trust him off leash.” The commander vanished down the hall for a moment, returning quickly with an 'O' ring gag. “Leave off him for a second.”

“No! Nono! No! I'm trying I...uuughsk!” Snow tossed his head like a pony with it's first bridle, tears winning the battle as he felt it squeeze around his head. Drool slipped out the sides of his mouth, making a mess of his chin and throat as the trooper grabbed a hunk of hair on either side and shoved him back down onto the cock without so much as an 'open up' warning. It slid down his throat as a hand smacked down on his ass, making him shudder.

“Look at those ripe cheeks.” The trooper at his back end admired the round, high buttocks, giving it another hard smack. “He could do with a good belting now and again. Something to help him mind his place.” He must have gotten permission. Somewhere between his own gagging and the slapping of the troopers balls on his chin, Snow could make out the sound of a belt being undone and braced himself for the worst. 

The first blow hit like a crack of lightning and he screeched in pain. Another blow and he tossed himself away from it, only to be brought back under their collective thumb. He gagged down the cock, feeling a hot jet of cum slip down into his mouth and drool out as he had no way to keep it down. The next strike slapped against his thighs and he pushed his face into the floor, sobbing with the knowledge that he could neither stop them nor even hope to fight back. He was helpless. Half a step from being useless, if they hadn't found something for him to be useful at. 

They had no need or desire to open him up gently. Snow could only grunt out a complaint as the cock pushed up into his pucker, forcefully spreading the walls of his ass with it's thick head. He strained with a guttural noise, the push hauling up till he felt the heavy pressure of balls up against his ass. He had a split second of relief, the trooper at his back adjusting his position as he decided what angle he wanted to go in at. Snow was panting in the gag as the first real thrusts started to jerk his body back and forth, yanking him into the man's pelvis like a life sized flesh light. Every time the wretched cock hit the limit he grunted, the burning pain searing through his body as he bit down on the ring. His hips ached, feeling as if he was being pulled open by this careless push from within. Again and again, until he was garbling out his words, trying to make them cease even as he knew they were ignoring him. He could only let them work him over until they were satisfied he'd suffered enough for the day.

~I...I can't take this...~ He began to think, his mind blanking out as the cock withdrew and one of the others decided to take their turn with him. The rude push ground up within his body and Snow felt himself trying to withdraw from the brutal sensation. ~I can't...I'm...I'm so sorry Serah. I tried so hard but...I just...~ Something snapped. He didn't feel it go, but it was as if his mind turned over and felt blank. He drooled without considering the meek humility he was offering as the trooper began to fuck him in earnest, the commander wandering around to the front and lifting up his head.

“Well well...look what we've got here.”


	10. Chapter 10

He was little more than a cum doll in the hands of the PSI-com troopers. Even the cell they kept him in at night was no safe refuge from their hands whenever they had needs to be tended to. If he was lucky, which after all of this time did not seem to be the case, what they were after was simple enough. He need only open his mouth, spread his thighs and let them take what they wanted from him, leaving him to clean up their wet, sticky mess from his sore and aching body. Most of the troopers were simple men with simple needs. He could close his eyes and just let himself slip into the place where he didn't need to think on it.

After a week or so, Snow began to recognize some of the more 'refined' fellows on the station. The ones who wanted more from him than just a blow or a quick fuck. He wasn't sure if it was worth the break in the monotony, but at the very least it was something… right?

One in particular, he'd started to think of as his Warden. He came in every morning and evening to check and ensure their captives were being well kept. Snow had heard him a few times before in the other cells, having his fun, but now that there was an official fuck toy around, Warden had turned his sights on Snow more often than not. 

Warden liked to choke. His favorite game was to bind his playthings’ arms behind his back and wrap his belt around Snow's throat, drawing it tight as he stuck his prick in. It forced Snow forward, making the belt strain against his neck as he gasped for air, face turning red and mouth wide open. It hadn't taken more than a few sessions to discover that if he pretended he could not breathe (which was not always as difficult as it sounded) then 'Warden' got off quicker and left him alone, at least for a little while. 

Next was Joce. He had a thing about biting. They had all been warned to not leave any permanent marks or do anything which would result in awkward questions and troubling paperwork should they need to call a medic down to the brig. Bruises and biting were not included. Snow held back as long as he could before howling out in pain as blood trickled down over his shoulder, down his chest, or over his thighs. Joce had gotten really excited once or twice and bit his cock, making him sob out pitifully until the man shot his load off into Snow's face. 

But the ones he really worried about, the ones who liked to play whenever it was their time, he knew as 'The Officers'. He could always tell their footsteps coming down the hall. It wasn't the same ones every time but there were always at least three of them, four or five occasionally. It confused him at first. After all, if even the most basic grunt could count on a half hour alone with the base fuck toy, surely a high ranking officer could get a few hours to themselves if they wanted it. But maybe that wasn't the point. Maybe they liked the whole gangbang thing. It really didn't matter. Not like he got a choice, right?

His chances for getting any kind of sleep that night looked pretty thin when the brig doors swung open and he heard a commanding voice telling 'Warden' to take an extended break. He looked up from his bunk and saw eight uniforms staring at him from the other side of the bars. A soft whimper pulled from his throat and he crawled down onto the floor, getting on all fours and spreading his legs out to assume the position.

“You see? With the correct application of will and dominance, any subject can be brought to heel.” Said one of them, smiling down at him. “We put the captain in charge of his informal reconditioning and he's done very well with such limited resources as he had available to him at the time. But we believe with mental stimuli added, he might prove to be even more compliant.” 

“I fail to see the usefulness of a trained sex toy.” Another one humphed. “Really, you could just go to a brothel if that's what you're after.”

“True enough, but I don't know of many whore houses floating at thirty thousand feet, do you? Not to mention the expense of hiring such companions for extended trips and recouping losses should something unfortunate occur during the course of action.” One of the officers, clearly someone with authority, informed him. “Besides, in the end, it's not about sexual complicity. This is merely Phase One of testing. We've discussed the practical applications of mental reconditioning before, and how they might prove useful in times of war. This one was merely a nuisance who excelled at causing difficulty for the base. He provides a useful amusement to the troops for now, but he is only a step on a much larger ladder.”

“May we assume that once you have completed this part of your experiment, he will be properly terminated?” 

Snow stiffened and something, some flicker of who he used to be, screamed at him to shout and fight. Another, perhaps wiser part of him silenced this without fail. Obedience, supplication. If he was in this position because he had caused trouble, then the best way to remain alive was not to cause any more trouble from here on out. 

“The decision isn't finalized yet. He still shows signs of retaining his own personality, but his compliance has been notable since we gave him to the troops for their relaxation.” 

“We'll keep that in mind before voting. Until such time...” One of the Officers looked down at Snow, eyeing his pretty face, his doe like eyes. “Perhaps it would be interesting if we… tested the subject for ourselves.”

“I can't think of a better idea.” The lead Officer snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground, Snow crawling forward to the cage door to be opened. “I'll call for a trooper to get him set up and have him delivered to the conference room. Seems we'll be having some entertainment during our meeting, gentleman.”


	11. Chapter 11

He was taken from the cells by two troopers, each one attaching a pole to his collar and leading him through the halls like the dog he was. He had never been beyond the detention cells in all this time, but as they went up through the private elevators he was made aware of the upper decks and how nice they were kept in comparison to those meant for the lesser folk. Lush carpeting and shiny wooden panels accented with gold and fine sconces seemed to beat him down, and Snow almost wished they would put him back.

He was lead to a conference room with leather furniture and a sweeping view of the skies. Blue skies. Snow looked up and wished more than anything that he would be allowed to stand and look out. How long had it been since any natural light had touched his face? Since he'd seen the sunlight? 

“Put him over there.” One of the troopers said through his mouthpiece. “They'll want to use him for entertainment after the main meeting.”

Snow was led over to a small wooden stage set up in the middle of a circle of chairs. It was clear he was not the first subject to be brought before them, though whether for demonstration or sexual deviance he could not know. It was set up with plenty of rings and wires to keep even a monster held down in a submissive pose, so it would surely be enough to hold him. He was placed on the center and the collar was connected to the wire, ensuring he would stay put. They had not bothered to bind him otherwise, perhaps feeling confident that he was of no danger anymore. 

“Think we should stick around?”

“No, we should leave a former threat alone with a room full of command personal. God man come on. Use your head for something besides eating and sleeping.” He grunted. “They'll want to play right away. We should be getting set up.”

Snow whined, but what could he do? These were the big wigs. They would want more than a quick suck and fuck to keep themselves entertained with him and test his obedience to their whims. He was made to kneel there, spreading his legs wide open so they could put a metal bar between them, leaving him well exposed. They handled his body with ease, pulling his arms out behind him and using a tight corseting binding to hold his arms tightly in place before attaching it to the stage. Snow glanced up, pleading silently for any mercy at all, and knowing it was a faint chance. 

“Settle down there, pretty boy. The generals just want to have their fun then you'll go right back to the cells and we get to enjoy you.” He messed with Snow's hair, almost petting him with a sense of fondness. “God you are so pretty. You know how long a guy like me would have to work for a personal body servant?”

“That's for the high mucketty mucks. Not for grunts like us. We've got to share.” Said the other trooper.

“Well if this is what we got to share it's not so bad.” He stood up and pressed one of the stage buttons. The wires that had been attached to him pulled taunt, and Snow found himself locked in an uncomfortable position. The Psi-com attending him went through one of the drawers beneath the stage, fumbling through items. Well, that proved what this setup up was meant for. A blinder was pulled out and the sensors were placed on either side of his head, sticking to his temples. They were turned on and a thick gray screen appeared in front of his eyes, making his vision opaque. He could see shadows moving, but nothing more. 

“The mouth?”

“Nah. They like hearing ‘em. Poor guy. Couldn't pay me enough to trade places with him.”

“You think he even feels anything anymore? Like you think he is even aware after what we all put him through?” 

The trooper grasped him by the chin, turning Snow's head from side to side and inspecting him. “Don't know. I'd say if it were me, I'd be playing it smart and do what I'm told either way. Besides, where's he gonna go?” He released Snow's chin and smiled. “You never been here for one of these 'meetings' have you? Quality entertainment. See, guys like you and me, we get half an hour between shifts to get our relief in. The higher ups like more 'refined' forms of amusement.”

“Oh yeah?” The other one sounded curious. “You know I went to this show one time, stationed off planet. There was this person up on stage with a bunch of chokobo eggs...”

The doors opened and the troopers straightened up, going into their formal positions and lining up properly. Snow couldn't help it as he started to pant, shuddering in his bondage as he waited for the inevitable pain and sex to begin. The generals filed in and took their seats, utterly ignoring him and the guards as they took their seats and called the meeting to order. 

“Has the subject been dampened?” 

“Doing it now, sir.” The trooper replied and pressed a button on the blinders.

A jolt went through him and Snow arched up high, his brain overloaded with a ferocious sensation! If the blinders hadn't been enough, this turned his senses to mush and his mind to putty. A strange, unearthly pulsing began to wind through his limbs, making him shake as his nerve endings were pushed and teased. He couldn't resist rolling his hips up and letting out a hungry moan. Somewhere past his own little bubble of awareness, they were speaking, and the presentation had begun. He was utterly unimportant until they'd finished what they originally came here for. 

Snow would never know what they discussed, or how long he stayed there, tossing his head, blinded and slowly warming to this lewd grip of his muscles. He could only hear a shrill noise in the back of his brain and it seemed determined to keep him from being able to overhear any important information. Snow gurgled out as the noise suddenly died off and footsteps approached him, dull outlines hovering over him with sudden interest. He lifted his head and the blinders were removed. The bright sunlight was suddenly far too much and he winced, turning away from it.

“Now that our business is concluded, perhaps we can relieve our stress with this… handsome young man's assistance.”


	12. Chapter 12

Snow gasped as a hand took him by the chin, a thumb tucking into his mouth to pull it open. The finger touched along his lips, smiling at the easy way he drooled. He'd gotten so used to making himself wet before hand it had become instinct and self preservation. 

“Easy little thing.” 

He had no idea who was stroking him, but another hand grazed down his back, touching his flesh till he shuddered. 

“It's the enhancers we've been slipping into his food. They stimulate his responses, make him more pliable. On top of that we've been implementing the training, mind control, continued stimulation ensuring he expects this manner of attention.” Another spoke, explaining how everything had been measuring up. “The troopers have been enjoying him.”

“Has that loosened him? I'd hate to think we're going to be playing with something as loose as my old lady!” A loud laughter exploded through the room, all of them making comments on their respective wives. 

“Of course not. Again, the enhancers help him clench and remain useful.”

Snow gurgled, the fingers now sliding down deeper into his mouth. They pushed his tongue down and he gagged when they slipped into his throat. In and out, he felt the man testing his flexibility, his gag reflex, the tension. It was a relief to feel the fingers leave, but he knew they'd soon be replaced with something much larger. 

“Let's get a look at those reflexive movements.” 

Snow could barely see through the shadows in his opaque screen. But he knew someone was holding a device. Someone clicked it and he felt the restraints pull him back, pinning him in a position to display his body. He squirmed, but the writhing motions only seemed to excite the waters more.

“Such a lovely young man. Let's see if we can't make him squirm around a bit more.” Another one was coming over, baring a long pole with a pronged end to it. Snow was able to see a flashing blue light before the touch landed against his thigh.

He had been expecting a shock. What hit instead was a wave of energy, his nerves flashing with overwhelming sensation. It was not what one would call pleasurable. More like when one might slam their foot down after it had been asleep for a while. He barely got time to process that before the next shot hit him over the nipple. The pins and needles sensation vibrated over his skin with painful clarity! Another one hit him and another. He jerked and yelped out, listening to their condescending enjoyment of this. It was like bear baiting, but where they knew the bear had no teeth. Snow shrieked as the next jolt landed against his cock, and lowered his head. Why could they not simply fuck him? That was so simple compared to this!

A hand gripped his hair, yanking him back to deliver a rough slap. Snow trembled, looking up, wishing he had words to beg with. Someone else caressed his chest and pinched at the rosey nipples, pinching them hard between two fingers and tugging them away from his body. “Please… ” he whispered, and felt something metallic press down on them. It formed a harsh circle on the chest and Snow could hear something starting to whirl. 

“This should get him nice and sensitive.” 

A suction began, pumping tightly at him. Snow shook his head, confused and disoriented. It was… pumping him. He looked down, managing to skim a thin sight from under his visor. They had attached pumps to him, like the ones used on a cow to milk! It was as if they had driven the nail into his coffin. He wasn't a person anymore. He was little better than an animal. Perhaps no better at all at this point. He began to sob again, the whimpers turning to cries as his nipples grew tense and sore. 

“By the… he's even more lovely when he cries.” 

“Undo the visor, I want to see those pretty blue eyes.” 

The sensors on his temples were removed and he winced in the bright lights of the conference room. He looked around blindly, tears streaking down his face as they turned him this way and that. 

“Lovely creature.”

“Come on now pretty thing, show us you're worth keeping around for something.” 

Snow groaned as they turned up the pump. He could see his nipples turning from pink to red, the tips turning a deep purplish color. “I… can't. Please. Please.” He thought he was speaking. But if he was no one was listening. He began to pant as the tugging burned sweetly. His cock responded, despite his own fury. A shudder took hold and he watched them inflate into the cups. 

“Well now! Look at this poor thing.” A horrid laughter made his insides curl, and Snow watched a milky bead pull from his nipple. “Is that usual?”

“A side effect of the hormones perhaps.” One of the commanders suggested. “We'll look into it. So long as it doesn't produce any problems.”

“Turn it up. Lets see if he'll milk properly.” 

The pumping became furious, his nipples turning purple and blue as they cheered to see him squirt a healthy dose of milk into the suction cups. Snow crooned out as it released, it hurt, and yet it was a sensation of relief when it came out of him. He had not realized how heavy his chest was until now. The milk flowed easily and he shook his head, barely able to contend with this new development. Another humiliation to add to his mounting pile. 

Someone grabbed the ends and yanked them off, leaving bruises in the shape of the cups swollen on his chest. A little bead of milk dripped off the edge, the amount in the cups spilling on the floor as he was released to kneel there, staring at his shame. 

“Let's move on to the next part shall we? I'm eager to see what this pretty thing can really do.”


	13. Chapter 13

A cock approached his mouth and he could manage no other thought but to open his mouth for it. The heady flavor grazed over his tongue and Snow squeezed around it, offering up what they wanted. There were no choices anymore. Just the lurching back and forth motion that proved he was what they had labored to make him. A slut for the amusement of bored troopers. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he still thought of a woman. He'd come here for her, but that seemed so long ago he could hardly remember her face. What did it matter? They were right. He had no uses beyond this anymore. So why torture himself more than they did already? Snow opened his mouth wider and nudged his head from side to side. The prick vanished down his gullet. He gagged it down with harsh sounds, but his difficulty only seemed to please them further.

A pair of hands squeezed his swollen tits from behind, nails clenching down on the red and bruised circle where the suction cup had been yanked off. He squawked behind the dick, tears forming in his eyes as milk dripped from his nipples, providing no relief. Snow moaned when the fingers found his other nipple and tugged at it, enforcing some strange kind of pleasure in past the aching. 

“That’s a good boy.” One of the commanding officers hissed in his ear. “Show us what a good fuck toy you are and maybe we'll let you stay on-board.”

“I hope he lasts. The last one broke down after only a few weeks. Be a shame to have to get rid of that pretty face.” Another of the commanders lifted the white tendrils in front of his face and gazed down into the pale blue eyes with clear interest. “He looks punch drunk, but not out of his head just yet.”

“There are always more where he came from. The experiments are proving useful at enforcing submission on even the most taciturn of prisoners. If he fails or gives out, we can always find another.”

“But not one this handsome.” The one with his cock in Snow's mouth grunted out in pleasure. “Damn what a hot little thing. I'd pay a fortune for an ass like that on the ground.”

“At the moment it's the taxpayers footing the bill. But I won't tell if you don't.” 

They all had a nice little laugh at the idea and Snow rocked back and forth, cock touching his uvula with increasing friction. Whoever was at his back was done with his sore chest and had kicked his legs apart, fingers now toying with the plug in his hole. He yelped as it was tugged free. He could hear someone squirting lubricant onto their fingers and shoving in with brutal force, stretching him out just enough for their needs. He could count the seconds between fingers and cock, and when it pushed in he had barely enough time to keep from biting down. The head knocked him deep within and Snow trembled as the rough fucking started.

They were talking around him. Some were discussing politics and future plans. Others were discussing the clear success that he represented. Others were commenting on him the way they might an animal at a country fair. He was unimportant. A dog. A pet. There for nothing but stress relief and entertainment. It wasn't as if they needed to register him as a person. 

The calloused hands of the one at his back end dug into his hips and yanked him back possessively. There was nothing so filthy and dark as the heavy grind of a too large prick dragging it's way in and out of one's body. Even the lubricant only did so much after a few minutes. Snow was a bone between two dogs, the one at his front shoving himself deep and grunting in between conversation with another commander. When he came in Snow's mouth he wiped his brow and tugged free, smearing the white semen onto the toys’ mouth. 

Snow did not have time to catch a breath before another prick shoved it's way in, finding its way down his throat easily. Could he not get the favor of at least one of them having a small cock? He choked down so hard his drool spat around the thick shaft. He could already tell he would be raw come tomorrow and hoped someone would think to give him salve. Snow made a sickeningly wet sound as the man held his head in place and started to jackhammer inside his jaw. His eyes flew open wide and his gag reflex, which by now he had thought would be completely subverted, reacted horribly. He had to force himself not to let anything come up that might result in punishment. It was sheer mind over matter. 

Just at that moment the man already slamming his balls up into Snow decided he was done and pulled free, leaving the raw pucker open for a few brief seconds. He continued to jack off for a few moments before shoving his cock in just enough to leave his load inside the tight ass, thumbing it open so it would dribble free. “Not bad. Not bad at all. I'm surprised he's still so tight.”

“Part of the reconditioning. We use electrolysis and stimulants to ensure his hole clenches up. There may be some long term damage but frankly if he lasts a year or two I'll be shocked.” 

“Do you really think this to be a wise expenditure? Wasting resources and finances on turning a prisoner into a prostitute?”

“In many ways, yes. I understand it might seem frivolous from this view point. But if we can create a program which will reorient the psyche of even the most obstinate of creatures, turning them into a subservient pet, then there must be military applications for it. On top of that, lets think about how much we spend in medical funds for STDs in our troopers because they got shore leave and went to the cheap brothels? Millions in antibiotics, millions more in medical care after the fact, and that's per soldier.” The commander shrugged. “It's still cheaper to turn a prisoner into a prostitute, even if they do break sooner or later.”

“I'll want to see the paperwork backing that up. In the meantime… ”

Snow gurgled when the next cock slipped inside of him.


	14. Chapter 14

The pacing was far too rough for him to gain some footing. Snow had no choice but to be lurched back and forth between the two commanders. He gurgled roughly, the prick down his throat choking the breath from him. What was he but their hole now? He could feel cooling cum drip out from between his lips. Snow let himself drool around the prick in his mouth. He could tell how much they got a kick out of it. The wet, lewd noises he made, the lowly, filthy way he looked. It was all in service to their pleasure. 

He spread his thighs wider when the cock popped free of his asshole. He could feel someone's fingers at the entry, prying at the tension of his ring. What were they doing? Surely he was stretched enough by now. Why didn't they just get it over with and...

He jerked forward when four fingers pushed deep inside. Even then it did not dawn on him what they were about to do. Not until he felt the hard bump of the knuckles nestle inside the hole and one of the officers clap with enthusiasm did it occur to Snow that he was about to feel the man's fist push up inside his body. 

No! Please no!

There was a twisting, pulling sensation that was so far from pleasant he could barely handle it! It took all his resolve not to bite down and risk injuring his tormentor's prick. Snow sobbed out loud, tears spilling over his cheeks as he tried to contend with this. The hand was wrestling with his hole, pulling this way and that to work it open wide enough. He could feel the fingers cupping his insides, dragging against the walls. Snow broke free of the cock and fell down, head against the stage. He could not find words to protest with. Even if he could, it wouldn't have done any good. They just would have laughed.

Or worse. Decided he wasn't worth the trouble and proceeded with their idea of getting rid of him. 

Would that be so bad? What was his life here besides the exploitation of his body for their relief and amusement? Would he rather be alive like this than a blank slate? He didn't know. He didn't like to think he was that far gone. But he didn't feel entirely here either. 

He felt something give and a pathetic wail escaped his throat as the hand made its way inside of him. The sheer girth of it was unfair! Worse yet that the man was flexing his fingers inside, working his asshole to its limit.

“Well now! Look at that!”

“Someone shut him up. That noise he's making is damned unattractive.”

An 'o' ring was brought over and slipped into his mouth so there would be no risk of him biting down. Snow hung loose in the restraint, knowing there was no choice here but obedience. An officer lifted him by the hair and put his cock into Snow's mouth like a sword down a sheath. One smooth movement and Snow could feel the balls slapping up against his chin with little taps. 

Schuthunk! Schuthunk! Schuthunk! 

He gasped between thrusts, eyes flying wide open as the fist delved deeper into him. Soon enough he could tell his ass was clenching around the man's wrist and Snow dreaded the inevitable retraction as the fist was drug from his insides. Another push, another pull, and Snow's eyes rolled back into his head. He knew that no matter what happened, no matter what became of him after this, he would remember that sensation for the rest of his life. That unbearable, ungodly grip of someone's fist slowly excavating itself from within his ass. Compared to that the cock down his throat was nothing. 

“Damn! Damn yes! Keep doing it! Every time you fist the little bitch his throat clenches down! Ugrrrgh!”

Snow didn't care what they called him. He'd give anything they wanted if he could just go back to his cell and sleep. Just as the fat knuckles slid up to exit his body, Snow murmured out a dull noise to feel it push back in him with a more demanding lurch! Again! Again! Again! As if the man was trying to punch his stomach from the inside. His thighs quivered and he was held up by the fingers in his hair. Nothing more.

He lost track of time and himself. His throat was either full or empty. Cum shot down his throat and left cooling ejaculate dripping down his cheeks and across his eye. The fist continued to pump his insides until the withdrawal left him feeling raw and used. Compared to that, it was really nothing when he was lifted up and sat down on a fat prick so another commander could slide his cock in as well and let two people fuck his hole at once. 

“He really is such a pliant creature. So easy to open up.”

“It's mostly due to the conditioning. The trick is to make it such an experience that their own psyche is unable to cope. Break them down until they see themselves as deserving of this.”

“Not that it matters, but I cannot help but notice that he has not become aroused yet.”

“He won't. The supplements we've been putting into his food will effectively neutralize his own potential sexual responses. An interesting side note; with some of the experiments we noticed that using their own arousal against them helped create a more obedient pet. But some, like this experiment, proved more pliant when denied pleasure and focused on pain and obedience.”

“How interesting. I will want to read your report on the subject.”

“Of course. I'll have a copy sent to your files right away.”

Snow choked when one of the pricks yanked from his throat and black out for a moment. When he was slapped awake, his vision swam and he had no time to recover. Another prick, another deep breath stolen before it rammed it's way into his gullet.

“How much healing time between usefulness?”

“After a time like this we may need to give him a few days. Usually he doesn't have to take more than half a dozen or so a day and they are rarely this rough. Don't worry though, if he gives out there are still others.”

“For what it's worth I think he's proving useful. I'll ensure the other aircrafts begin requisitioning their own playthings as soon as your experiments have completed paperwork. This is going to save the empire a lot of money.”


	15. Chapter 15

They pushed deep and hard, used him until he could no longer feel any traction in his body. There was that blissful moment when everything went sort of numb and he could let himself drift off into the void. It was almost like being at peace. He could just let it all go for a few moments.

All too quickly they found ways to keep his attention. A slap, a pinch, a shock to his body to force him into blunt and cruel awareness. He had lost count of how many times he had been fucked out now. His belly felt distended, overburdened as he shifted his hips and trembled.

A hand pushed up into the soft flesh, gripping down on the bulge till Snow gurgled as if he might choke. His lips pulled to the side and he shook his head, wordlessly complaining at this distinctly unpleasant sensation. 

“Look at how much he holds.” One of the generals grunted in satisfaction. “Impressive.”

“Are we done with this? There's still business to attend to.” 

“One minute. I'm almost done with him.”

Snow lurched forward, taking the prick up into his body once last time. The man was nearly finished, and the heavy load that plopped down into his belly was unbearable! He felt heavy and sluggish, barely able to hold himself up as his hole gaped open.

“Plug him up and get him out of here.”

“So…I have your approval to continue the project, right General?”

“Do what you will. Keep tabs on this one. He's stronger than the usual ones we get. I want to know how long he lasts. Keep it cost effective and I'll sign off on it.”

Snow felt the collar latch back onto his throat. He was drug forward, pushed until they realized he no longer had the strength to keep himself upright. He lay there a moment, not daring to move as they pulled a cart over and lifted him up onto it. The knocking of the wheels echoed through his brain, and he could do nothing but wait to be placed back into his tiny cell. He didn't care. All he wanted at this point was sleep and a chance to heal.

“So we won't get a turn with him tonight?” 

“No. They said leave off him for a week. He's a special project. They don't want to run him into the ground.” 

A week? How long had it been since he had a week to himself? Would they really let him sleep? Would he get to rest? Maybe he could beg extra food off a guard if he snuck a blow job through the bars? He'd done it before. They weren't starving him, but it was astonishing just how much being fucked raw took out of you. Snow looked up at the guards and wriggled a bit, trying to look enticing.

“What's he doing?” One of them asked, catching sight of his movements. “He having a seizure?”

“Heh. Nah. Lil sluts' gotten used to getting it every five minutes. Probably thirsty for more.”

Snow batted his eyelashes and whispered softly. “I...need...” He swallowed. “I need ointment. P-painkillers.” he asked and managed to roll over on his side as they deposited him in the bed of his cell. “Please.”

“Don't you worry. The doctor will be around soon to look out for you.” The guard informed him.

“Extra.” He pleaded. “Please? Just…just wanna sleep.” he moaned and hugged the pillow. 

“...what do you think? We're not supposed to give him anything unapproved.” He sounded unsure. They could get away with doing anything to him so long as it didn't interfere with the experiment. 

The other guard seemed to think it over for a long while before shrugging. “We won't give him much. Just top off till the doctor can get here.” 

Snow had never felt so relieved to see a medical box before. He didn't dare move as they pulled out the syringe and put in just enough medication to help with the pain. He didn't even feel the needle. Who could care about a needle when it brought such relief? He slumped down into the bed and closed his eyes, sighing as the foggy passiveness covered his senses like a blanket. 

“I'll expect something special for this, pretty boy.” 

Snow blinked languidly and nodded. Nothing came for free. He knew when he asked he'd pay a price eventually. It didn't matter. His body was floating and he could count that as good enough for now. The guards turned out the light as they left. The cells were quiet now. Others were starting to undergo their own training that would leave them stripped of whoever they were. 

He remembered his own name, but only just. He couldn't remember how he got here. There was a vague sense that he had come here looking for someone. He could not remember who. He knew he didn't want this and he knew there was no choice. If he wanted to keep going, he had to do something that would be productive. He knew his purpose well enough by now. What else could he do but become a good enough battalion whore to get what he needed. 

Whatever the guard wanted, he'd give it soon enough. Snow knew that without a doubt. And if it would keep the men on his side, slipping treats and additional pain killers to him now and again, he'd give willingly for once. For now all that came to mind was quiet and sleep. 

He laid down, covering himself with a blanket till he was warm. He did not dare contemplate what would come when his week of rest was over. This was his life now, and Snow was so given over to it that it did not occur to him to care as the cum oozed out his asshole. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. He dozed off just as he heard the doctor wheel his cart in, and gave himself over to whatever this was. 

No past. No future. Only this.


End file.
